Ally's side
by paomar0832
Summary: When Austin discovers a song that he wasn't menat to hear, What will he do? Lame summary. I'm Back!


**Austin's P.O.V:**

I'm here at my house, strumming random strings on my guitar. My parents are away, I'm thinking about going to the Sonic Boom. I look at the clock and head downstairs. The store is like 10 minutes from my house. I get the keys and leave to go to the store. I'm really bored, since I'm alone because Dez has a Doctor's appointment. I pass all the stores and then get to my favorite one the Sonic Boom. I open the glass door and don't see Ally, maybe she's in the Practice Room. I walk up the stairs and I hear Ally talking to herself?...

Ally: "What about, **I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed A white flower with the power to bring life to me, You're so exotic my whole body fluttering, Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet(1)** "

Then she starts playing a really catchy melody and sings that verse.

Ally: "Finished"

She starts to play that song, but

the actual song.

Ally singing= **this  
**

**You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity **  
**The first time every time when you touch me **  
**I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen **  
**Under the sun we are one buzzing energy**

**Let's pollinate to create a family tree **  
**This evolution with you comes naturally **  
**Some call it science we call it chemistry **  
**This is the story of the birds and the bees**

**Even the seasons change **  
**Our love still stays the same**

**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat **  
**Spread my wings and make me fly **  
**The taste of your honey is so sweet **  
**When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat **  
**hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh **  
**Hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh **  
**Hummingbird heartbeat**

**I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed **  
**A white flower with the power to bring life to me **  
**You're so exotic my whole body fluttering **  
**Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet**

**I was on the brink of a heart attack **  
**You gave me life and keep me coming back**  
** I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes **  
**We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies**

**Even the seasons change **  
**Our love still stays the same**

**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat **  
**Spread my wings and make me fly **  
**The taste of your honey is so sweet**  
** When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat **  
**hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh **  
**Hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh **  
**Hummingbird heartbeat**

**You love me, you love me Never love me not, not, oh no **  
**When we hear a perfect harmony **  
**You make me sound like, like a symphony**

**Spread my wings and make me fly **  
**The taste of your honey is so sweet **  
**When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat **  
**hummingbird heartbeat**

**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat **  
**Spread my wings and make me fly The taste of your honey is so sweet **  
**When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat**  
**hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh**  
**Hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh **  
**Hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh **  
**Hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh **  
**Hummingbird heartbeat (1)**

I think that song has 2 meanings. A sexual one (I'm not going into details) and the one that covers it, that is nature. I enter clapping my hands and she jumps and looks at me with a surprised look.

Ally: "How much did you listen?"  
Austin: "All the song"  
Ally: "Oh my god!"  
Austin: "But I liked it"  
Ally: "That was a self song. No one was supposed so hear that."  
Austin: "Because is really mature?"  
Ally: "Extremely mature"

**Ally's P.O.V:**

Austin wasn't supposed to hear this song because I wrote it about him. The first verse I wrote it when I was watching a movie. Then I got inspired by thinking of Austin's hot body and everything. Not even Trish knows this.

Austin: "Did you write this thinking of someone? Was it Dallas?" (Smirks)

I don't have a crush on Dallas anymore. I'm into blondes, hot blondes like Austin.

Ally: "Yeah, but not about Dallas"  
Austin: "Quick question?"  
Ally: "Okay"  
Austin: "You lost your virginity?"

Oh dear... How do I answer that? I haven't but if I tell him, he wont believe me.

Ally: "No"  
Austin: (Relieved) "Okay"  
Ally: "Why do you ask?"  
Austin: "Because it says, **You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity(1)**"  
Ally: "I got inspired by watching a movie and thinking about a specific person"

I added more curiosity. All that I know is that he's not going to know.

Austin: "And who is that 'Specific' person, huh?"  
Ally: "If I tell you, then it wont be a secret"  
Austin: (Pins Ally to the wall and puts kisses on her cheeks) "Tell me. Or I will eat your pink cheeks"

He pins me to the wall and starts kissing my cheeks. I laugh, but I'm not going to tell him.

Austin: "Tell me" (Gets Ally over his shoulder)  
Ally: "What about?...No"  
Austin: "Well then I you'll stay in my shoulder until you tell me"  
Ally: "Austin I have a skirt, everyone will se under my skirt"  
Austin: (Lifts up Ally's skirt a little) "I like the view from here"  
Ally: (Hits his back) "Austin!"  
Austin: "Don't worry, if the air lifts up your skirt I'll watch"  
Ally: (Hits his back again)  
Austin: "Joking" (Chuckles)

We go downstairs. and we go to mini's.

Austin: "2 combos of mini pizzas to go"  
Man: "With sodas?"  
Austin: "Ally,Want sodas?"  
Ally: "All I want to you to get me down"  
Man: "Is that a yes?"  
Austin: "Yes"

He paid for the food and walked trough the mall. Everyone was looking at us weirdly. Finally we got to the Sonic Boom. Austin opened the Practice Room door and we found Trish and Dez.

Trish: "Hey Austin" (Looks at Austin's shoulder) "Hey.."  
Ally: "Is me Ally"  
Trish: "I thought it was a hook of Austin"  
Austin: "No, is just that Ally here doesn't want to tell me who se wrote a song about"  
Trish: "Ohhh, Ally wrote a song about a boy"  
Ally: "Yeah and I wont tell anybody who is"  
Dez: "I kind of know who he is"  
Austin: "Tell"  
Dez: "Me"  
Ally: "No is not you"  
Austin: "Oh is it the guy that has you over his shoulder?" (Smirks)  
Ally: "Just get me down"

He finally sets me down in the couch. And he gives me my food. I give him 5 dollars for the food but he says no. Trish leaves to her work and Dez goes behind her. And...Austin and I are ALONE. He's going to bug me about the song.

Austin: "Are you going to tell me?"  
Ally: "No"  
Austin: "Why?"  
Ally: "Is really personal"  
Austin: "Do I know the guy?"

Uh-Oh...

Ally: "Maybe"  
Austin: "Does he have brown hair?"  
Ally: "No"  
Austin: "Blonde?"

He's going to be the death of me... I stand up and try to get downstairs but Austin runs and gets me on his lap with my hands on my back.

Crap.

Austin: "Is he tall?"  
Ally: "Yes"  
Austin: "Is he handsome?"  
Ally: "Don't know how explain that"  
Austin: "Is it the guy who is holding your hands and you are sitting on his lap?"

Damn Austin, Why you do this to me?

Ally: "Yes.."  
Austin: "I Knew it" (Kisses her cheek almost in her lips)  
Ally: "Are you going to let me go?"  
Austin: "Nope"  
Ally: "Austin, I just told you that I wrote a really dirty song about you. Can you please let me go?" (Stands up)  
Austin: "That is why I don't want to let you go"

Does he mean...? He likes me? I sit back on his lap more comfortably and I lay back on his chest.

Austin: "So,** The taste of my honey is sweet(1)**"  
Ally: "Yeah"  
Austin: "What do you mean by that?"  
Ally: "I exactly don't know. It just sounded really interesting."  
Austin: "I thought another thing" (Smirks)  
Ally: "I know the song is dirty but don't push it"

He laughs and then lets my hands. I sit on one of the spinning chairs and Austin sits in the other one.

Austin: "So why did you wrote that song about me?"  
Ally: "I was thinking dirty and I thought about you. Then the inspiration came. I don't now why, but when I was writing the song I couldn't help but smile"  
Austin: "You where thinking dirty and then I came? I am hot stuff" (Winks)  
Ally: "I didn't say it. But anyways...You weren't supposed to hear that song"  
Austin: "Why?"  
Ally: "Cause I knew that you where going to ask about who I wrote it"  
Austin: "Is okay. I understand...I'm hot and can't hide it"  
Ally: "In that point you're right"

That moment, Austin stands up and takes Ally's hands. She stands up and they look at each others eyes and...

* * *

**Hey guys, I know I haven't been on for like... 8 months?  
But anyways, I didn't go to the R5 concert here on Puerto Rico cause the VIP ticket was like 299$ and my mom had 190$. So yeah, I was 3 months out of school because my school was closed and they opened but now is really far and I can't go.** **Those 3 months I was waking up late and I was very lazy. I will try to update every chance I have.**

(1)Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry I don't own

Hope you guys like it  



End file.
